


Mjölnir, Valflame, Excalibur

by nusantara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusantara/pseuds/nusantara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While most people of Ferox are focused on battles and warfare, there is a saying the strongest love comes in three stages named after three of the strongest tomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mjölnir, Valflame, Excalibur

While most people of Ferox are focused on battles and warfare, there is a saying the strongest love comes in three stages. There's the Mjölnir stage that will stop any human in his or her tracks the first time they see the person they'll fall in love with. They will feel paralyzed, a sudden jolt going through their body. After this happens, they will do whatever it takes to make the person their lover. Some say if the two cannot be lovers, the pair will never love again. Then there's the Valflame stage where the passion burns for each other so strongly nothing can keep the two lovers apart. You can see the passion radiating off them like dancing flames. Their eyes are filled with love and desire for each other. Lastly, there is Excalibur. No matter what, the two will think of each other when separated. They will hold each other in each other's heart until death parts them. Then the two lovers will be reincarnated, only to go through the same three stages all over again. Some says it's a curse, some say it's a blessing. Whatever it is, it's just a story, right?

 

**Mjölnir**

The first time he sees her, his heart stops. It's brief, and he's supposed to be listening to the two Khans, Robin, and the others with him. Yet he locks eyes with her, and it feels like his body is paralyzed. It's like time is standing still, but then it crashes. Robin snaps him out of it, looking worried for him.

"My Lord, The Exalt did me a great service once, and I hope to repay her in anyway I can." She is beautiful, and something about her presence soothes him yet makes him feel like his chest is going to burst. It's hard for his facial expression to change, and it seems like she's picked up on this. Her face starts to blush, but luckily Basilio steps in front of her.

"Olivia here will help guide you out of here." He nods, agreeing, but something about him… did someone cast a hex on him when he was distracted?

"Chrom, we need to go right away. Our forces can hold them off so long.” He can hear Robins voice, but he's still fixated on her.

"Chrom,"

"My Lord," Frederick is the one who gets him to focus again, a hand on his shoulder. He looks at the two of them, and they look concerned.

"Are you all right? Maybe we should rest a little before we-" Robin knows Chrom’s had a long day -- they all have. Yet even he notices something strange about him, but figuring that seems harder than it seems.

“No, it’s fine. We need to get out of here and regroup as soon as possible.” Even speaking to Robin he’s still looking at her.

“Then My Lord, I will escort you as quickly and best I can.” She speaks again, and a flutter of emotion flashes over him. He’s not sure what the emotion is, but it’s strong.

Maybe it’s all the events of the day that are finally getting to his head. He should be angry that he’s getting distracted this easily. Yet he doesn’t feel distracted; he feels like something is pulling him to her. He’s never felt this way with a woman let alone another person. He wants to talk to her, know her more. Yet he feels like he’s known her all his life, feeling comfortable around her.

“Basilio must trust you a lot.” He walks beside her, trying to make conversation as she guides the group.

“Um, I’d hope so.”

“Well, if he has your trust, you have mine.” He smiles, but he can sense there is an awkwardness and tension to this conversation. “Unless you’re secretly a spy or an assassin who-” So much for using a joke to ease the situation.

“Oh no, never! My Lord, I’d never-” Her face looks panicked, pained even. Her voice is just as distressed, and he raises a hand.

“I was just joking, and I’m sorry if it didn’t seem that way.” Now he feels just as embarrassed as she looks.

They look away from each, the the sound of rain keeping an awkward silence from starting. He takes a deep breath, trying to collect and compose himself.

“Olivia, may I ask something from you?” His voice doesn’t sound as forced as before.

“I’m not sure how helpful I can be, but for you My Lord, I will do what I can.” On the other hand, her voice still sounds a bit on edge.

“Can I we start over? I mean, proper introductions.” She looks a bit confused, but Chrom continues. “My name is Chrom, crown Prince of Ylisse, and I’m very glad to make your acquaintance, Olivia. I am very thankful you are helping not only me, but my Shepherds in our time of need. A woman with such a kind heart and such bravery, I am in your debt forever.” He thinks that turned out well, and he spoke sincerely and from the heart.

Yet when he looks at her, it looks like she’s blushing up a storm. He can see her blushing even in these conditions and that’s saying something. Gods, there he goes, blushing like she is, his face so much warmer than before.

“Did I say something wrong? Gods, maybe I picked up some hex in the last battle.”

She shakes her head. “No, My Lord. It’s me.” She sighs feeling guilty things turned out this way. “I’m not the best at speaking with people, and you being royalty…” She puts her hands on her face, trying to cover her expression. “Oh, it’s all my fault, My Lord, please, you are as charming as any prince in a fairy tale!”

Charming? But he feels like he’s fumbling with her, his heart and his words falling all over the place instead of being organized and listening to his commands.

“If only this were a fairy tale with a happy ending for all people of all the kingdoms here, that’s what Emm would have wanted.” Both their expressions sadden for a bit, but then he gives her a gentle smile. “But one day I’ll have a queen by my side who will give me hope and inspire me to make such a thing happen.” And when he says queen, all he can think about is Olivia being that person that supports him.

 

**Valflame**

The way he loves her, her and way she feels in his arms, Gods, there are no words for it. Her smaller hands fit so perfectly in his. Sadly, his movements aren’t as elegant as hers as they dance on the ballroom floor of the palace. The first time he saw her back then, he knew she would one day be Queen of Ylisse. He’s not sure how, but his heart told him and something just pushed him towards her. It’s not just her beauty, but her caring, tender side that he loves. Her heart and kindness will heal the wounds of war and as she has healed his wounds. She is strongest person he knows and she makes him stronger. She helps him so much with being the acting Exalt and dealing with the loss of his sister and so many fallen comrades. There are nights where he doubts his actions, but there she is, a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on a cheek to set him right.

Even if they are married now, even after he proposes to her less than two days after meeting her and after one of the hardest battles in his life, he still feels that intensity. It’s like a fire tome beats inside his heart for her, and everything he learns about her is a revelation. Sometimes the intensity is so strong they fumble. There are awkward moments of getting to know each other, learning the most basic things about each other, and boundary lines. He learns Olivia has been saving up for a theater of her own, and he insists as a wedding present he buy her one. She turns him down, saying she wants to build it from her hard work, so instead, he opens a foundation and helps her make contacts with those who can help her.

Once in a while, late at night, he catches her dance under the moonlight in their private garden. She always seems to catch him, and there’s that moment when they act like young teenagers. They blush, mumble apologies, but then they look into each other’s eyes and that flame, that intensity is back. They embrace, their lips meeting, and they fire within them is shared and exponentially grows. They’ve made love in this private garden under the moonlight, their warm bodies pressed together and their names being said to each other in such a loving way he can’t explain it in words. All he can think about is a being drawn to her warmth and loving her so much.

 

**Excalibur**

Olivia watches over their children in the throne room with Lissa not so far away. Little Owain  and Inigo are being mischievous little toddlers as Lucina tries to practice her sword moves with a wooden Falchion replica given to her as a gift before her father leaves with Robin on an urgent mission. Her children are so happy, but she does not smile as she usually does. Something feels strange, and her thoughts are focused on Chrom. She misses him, but is reasonable about it. He is a king and must be shared, so she can’t be some child that wants to hold him close and keep him all to herself. She’s known that, and she loves when she is able to help people alongside him. She knows how happy Chrom is when he’s out there with their people.

Yet this time she does not go, so for nights she thinks of him. Sometimes when she closes her eyes, she feels his presence and his arms around her. This gives her the reassurance that he will come back, say her name, and they will embrace. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but being closer to Chrom does that.

“Mommy!” Her little son runs up to her, already looking so much like his father, the Brand in the eye opposite of his sister’s. “Owain says princes can’t be dancers!”

She cradles her son in her arms, laughing just a little. “There isn’t a rule that says that.” She kisses him on the forehead. “You are a prince, Inigo, but don’t let it define your life and your choices.”

“So Owain is wrong?” He rubs his eyes, trying to hide his tears, but Olivia sees them.

“Not exactly. There has yet to be a prince who is a dancer, but you can change that. Just like I changed the fact dancers couldn’t be queens.”

“You’re the best queen and dancer, mommy!” He kisses her cheek, a smile tugging at her lips but then she feels like all the air in her lungs has been pushed out.

_“This, this is not your fault.”_

She hears Chrom’s voice in her head, and the warmth in her chest suddenly feels so cold.

“Mommy?”

Guards burst into the room, and that’s when she knows something has happened to Chrom. A thousand moments between them flash through her mind and a thousand emotions do at the same time.

She does not expect to share Chrom with death so soon.

 

**Mjölnir**

"I know this sounds crazy, and I just met you recently, but there's something about you, Olivia. When I'm near you, you give me strength and you make me feel like I can be a man that is fitting to uphold my sister's ideal and dreams." He pulls a ring out, a blush on his face. "I love you, Olivia, and I want you to be my wife and Queen of Ylisse beside me as long as I live." 

This is crazy, she knows, but she doesn't care. Just something about him, that spark between them that makes her drawn to him. She was scared of it at first, almost outright avoiding him, but she can't take it. She loves him, and she can't explain why (though, she can list things she likes and loves about him). 

"Me? Are you-?"

"Yes, very sure. I know it's crazy, but there's something telling me you're the one, Olivia."

She takes the ring from him, putting it on. They both smile at each other before Chrom tries to kiss her. It's a little awkward as he misses, but they both laugh before trying again, properly kissing this time.

A masked figure watches them, and there, she remembers the story her mother once told her about the strongest love there is. It seems it's happening again, and she's glad they are together once again even if this is a different timeline. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the timeline is a little sketchy here. Basically most of this takes place in the future past dlc timeline, and the final part is the game's timeline. Hope that helps!


End file.
